1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lift boom-type of apparatus specifically designed for use as a deer stand and to elevate a hunter relative to the ground, although the apparatus may be utilized for lifting and supporting various other loads.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of hunting blinds of the elevatable and retractable types as well as tower structures to be towed behind a pickup truck heretofore have been known. In addition, it is also known to provide a vertically extendable and retractable platform on a trailer designed to be towed behind a towing vehicle as well as to provide a hunting stand or tower used in operative association with an ATV.
However, the hydraulic deer stand of the instant invention provides a novel blind supporting and elevating structure specifically designed to be supported from the forward portion of a small flat bed trailer to be towed behind a pickup truck and wherein the blind supported therefrom, when a lowered position, is disposed to the rear of the load bed of the trailer such that the latter may be used to support and transport a ATV thereon spaced rearward of the base of the blind supporting and elevating structure, the ATV also being provided with a trailer hitch such that once a pickup truck or the like has been used to tow the trailer, blind and ATV to a hunting area, the ATV may be unloaded from the trailer, coupled to the towing tongue of the trailer and thereafter used to tow the trailer and blind to a specific hunting site.